My Shadow, My Shoulder, My Heart
by kirei chime
Summary: Another Seiran-Shuurei story... just read on.
1. Chapter 1

MY SHADOW, MY SHOULDER, MY HEART

(Note: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. I am just a fan.)

Chapter 1: Shady People

Ri Kouyuu cursed all the hallways and the walls as he walked around the palace. He had been late again for another appointment with the emperor. He knew that the emperor had wanted to talk to him this morning and he had been early, but it was almost noon time when he came to the emperor's office. When he got inside, no one was there, not even the servants who were assigned to clean His Royal Highness' bedroom. Maybe the emperor had gone to his royal businesses again and had been tired of waiting for him. And of course, the emperor has no right to wait. And so, he went out of the room and headed home.

Kouyuu had been walking away from the imperial offices when he noticed the emperor standing in front of a cherry tree in the garden. He was curious to see why the emperor just stood there as if nothing was wrong. He went over to the garden and stood behind Ryuuki, who turned around.

"Ah, Kouyuu, you are finally here," Ryuuki amiably told him.

Kouyuu frowned a bit. Of course, he had hated the setup of the palace. He had always hated large setups which make him stray. He bowed before the emperor and apologized for coming in late. Ryuuki forgave him and invited him to look at nature. The official became curious and looked at the tree that the emperor had looked upon. Kouyuu noticed black ants forming a neat queue going up the cherry tree. Then, Ryuuki remarked.

"I wish we could be like ants," he said.

"Yes, I agree," Kouyuu affirmed. "Ants are very polite and very hardworking. We will do our best to work all the more and strive to be excellent and to maintain politeness at all times."

Ryuuki remarked. "I wish we could be like ants which can walk on walls and barks of trees."

Kouyuu's eyes erupted. Was that meant as a joke? Or was the emperor fooling around again?

"Grrrr…," he silently fumed.

Ryuuki turned back to him and took delight on his official's facial expression. He was really amused that had Kouyuu didn't expect his response.

"Don't take it too hard, Kouyuu," Ryuuki said. "I just want to have fun sometimes."

And so, Kouyuu told himself to calm down. After all, he wasn't here for a joke but for the special meeting that the emperor had arranged.

"Your Highness, what was that important thing you had wanted to discuss with me?" he asked.

Ryuuki smiled and answered. "Well, it was just nothing. I miss the noise in the palace. I just wanted to talk with you or with Shuuei."

Kouyuu's face fell. He thought that what he had come for was something very important. It was simply another idle time. Yet, he noticed the serious expression on the emperor's face.

"I just feel lonely, that's all," Ryuuki said to him.

The young official looked at the emperor looking at the cherry blossoms then at the sky. He heard a great sigh escape the emperor's lips.

"I wonder how Shuurei is doing. I miss her already," Ryuuki absent-mindedly commented, forgetting that Kouyuu was listening.

Not far from the palace, a group of men were gambling. A young man with weird clothes and vegetable headgear was holding a set of cards and looking at his bunch seriously.

"Well, what have you got there?" one man asked.

The weird man flashed a wide grin before laying down his cards on the street. He had a full house, and his playmates got extremely jealous.

"Sorry, you all lost the bet," the weird man told his competitors, who all looked like volcanoes which were at the point of explosion.

The weird man walked away happy with all the money he got. Those fools were totally stupid. Foolish people gamble with money. Only the sly man gambles without using money. At least if he losses the bet, he still has his money. And so, he continued walking down the road when he met Seiran.

"Good morning, Ran Ryuuren," Seiran serenely greeted.

"Good morning, Seiran," Ryuuren greeted back. "How is my Soul Friend #1 doing?"

Seiran thought for a while before answering. He remembered that the weird man's soul friend was his _ojou_, Kou Shuurei.

"She is at home, preparing for Lord Shouka's birthday tomorrow," Seiran shared.

"I see!" Ryuuren exclaimed. "Maybe the emperor is going to bestow him with his own brand of royal lavishness, don't you think?"

Seiran smiled a bit. "Actually, I don't know. What I do know is that _Ojou_ instructed me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow at their house."

"That I shall!" Ryuuren said. "After all, if it is an invitation from my soul friend, I simply cannot resist and must not resist it!"

Seiran sighed a bit. How eccentric this guy really is!

"And I guess I should perform at their house tomorrow," Ryuuren said. "Does that appeal to you?"

Seiran was taken aback. It was already everybody's knowledge that Ryuuren was strange and played his flute strangely. It was also a public knowledge that Ryuuren sometimes uses radishes as flutes. What could he be using this time?

"I had collected some leaves, fresh leaves you see, and I am going to make music out of it, like this," Ryuuren told him as he pulled out a leaf and demonstrated his listener how to make use of it.

Ryuuren used the leaf like a harmonica, but the music was far from pleasing. It sounded like children fighting over some toys and shouting at each other. Seiran had pleaded him to stop, and Ryuuren did. Then, he turned serious.

"I am actually thankful that you found me because I have something important to tell you," Ryuuren told him.

"What is it?" Seiran asked. He had noticed the change of mood.

As they walked on by, Ryuuren related that the people he had been gambling with had plans of kidnapping Shuurei after they had learned that she became the emperor's concubine. Maybe, the emperor had given her lots of gifts, including money, and that is what they are going to steal from her. They are also planning to kidnap her and hold her hostage so that they can demand money from the emperor. The concubine thing had really been a very, very long time ago already, but the rascals were still thinking that the emperor still provided for her.

"Their folly got the best of them," Ryuuren said. "They thought I was a stupid man and a crazy man considering the style of my clothes and the way that I think. They never knew that I instantly knew all of them by heart."

"So when are they going to attack?" Seiran inquired.

"They didn't supply that fact, though," Ryuuren said. "That's why I'll be on the run all the time to get in touch with them while silently getting in touch with you too."

Seiran thought that Ryuuren sometimes had good sense. He proposed that he is going to tell Ran Shuuei about it so the shogun can also relate it to the emperor.

"Not my Foolish Elder Brother #4!" Ryuuren replied in exasperation.

"Tsk…I'm still telling him anyway," Seiran told him, thus Ryuuren thought it was wise not to argue with Seiran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And The Men Were There

Shouka's house was very lively, for many visitors were there. Ryuuki and some of his trusted official, including Kouyuu and Shuuei, were there. Shusui of the Royal Harem was also there. Ro Ensei and Eigetsu were there. Even some of the members of the Kou family were there. Kou Reishin had been hiding his face behind his enormous fan because he didn't want his beloved niece to see him blushing. Shouka rebuked him a bit to just act normally so that Shuurei won't be distracted by his fan.

True to his words, Ran Ryuuren held out his leaf and began to play some tunes. Instead of the shrill tune that Seiran had heard the day before, Ryuuren had played sweet music tonight. Interesting, isn't it? Shuurei even joined in and played with her erhu. Ran-shogun couldn't hide his contentment to hear his younger brother playing sensible music. The duo had played in a duet that Shouka couldn't help but clap his hands many times. The people could very well see that even if he is poor, Shouka was still very proud and thankful to have a very responsible and sweet daughter like Shuurei.

During meal time, Shuurei noticed Seiran being alone by himself at the doorway. She approached him and handed him a plate full of the foods that he loved.

"Seiran, why are you not eating?" she asked him. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her thoughtfully before replying, "Nothing, _Ojou_. I am just happy tonight."

"And why is that so?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said with a smile which could make girls blush.

"Aww, don't be like that, Seiran. Here, take these and eat," she said to her friend.

Seiran took the loaded plate and went outside to eat. Shuurei noticed that Ran-Shogun and Kouyuu-sama also went out of the door to be with Seiran. She didn't mind this, however, for the three young men were good friends, although Kouyuu wouldn't admit that he and Shuuei were close friends. While she was pondering over this, Ryuuren and Ryuuki went to her. The emperor held her by the shoulder, and she turned around to talk to him.

"You shouldn't be here thinking, Shuurei," Ryuuki mildly told her. "It's your father's birthday, so light up your face with a smile. Go over to the court ladies and make yourself happy and carefree, at least even for tonight."

Shuurei bowed to the emperor. "Oh, yes I will."

Shuurei smiled at him, and Ryuuki responded with a smile and a blush. Ryuuren grinned to his heart's delight to see the emperor having some light moments with his former concubine. Oh, I wanna know what love is… Then, Ryuuki noticed Seiran look at him seriously, and he maintained his polite yet royal demeanor when the henchman bowed to him. Shuurei didn't notice anything peculiar with their behavior, as she always thought that Seiran was always that respectful to the emperor. She never knew that Seiran was actually the Prince Seien that Ryuuki loved and respected, and only Seiran, Ryuuki, Shuuei, and Kouyuu knew it. She excused herself from the gentlemen and went over to accommodate the guests and make them feel comfortable.

"She is still at it, I see," Ryuuki told the weird man. "Maybe she didn't know the meaning of 'rest'."

"My Soul Friend knows what rest is, Your Majesty," Ryuuren offered his opinion. "She is just the hardworking girl who turned Sa Province around."

Ryuuki went outside with Ryuuren and there, the five guys met.

"The guests were complaining why wine wasn't served," Kouyuu reported to the emperor. "Of course, I explained that one of the guests here fears for his life at the scent of wine."

"That is a good explanation, Kouyuu," Ryuuki said. Then, turning to Ryuuren, he asked. "How is the development of the men you were dealing with?"

Ryuuren didn't answer, as he waited for Ensei to come out and join them. When Ensei took his place beside Seiran, Ryuuren continued his report.

"These men simply called themselves The Thieves. I heard from one of them this morning that some sources had told them that Lord Shouka was having his birthday party today, and that after the party, when everybody is asleep, they are going to ransack the house and gather as many of the presents and money as they want. One of them even had boasted that he knew where Soul Friend #1's bedroom was, and that he and some group mates are going to get inside the window and take her away. By tomorrow, with Shuurei's loss, they will post an anonymous statement at the marketplace, stating their demands for the emperor. They were sure that many people are going to the market everyday to shop, and that those citizens will have to inform our local police until the news is going to reach the emperor."

Ryuuki frowned slightly upon hearing the report. The rest of the gentlemen nodded and Ryuuren said that this was all that he can report.

"One of us here should stay by her ladyship's side tonight," the shogun suggested.

Seiran raised his hand, and the emperor allowed him to speak up. The henchman suggested that he would be the one to stay by Shuurei's side instead of Kouyuu. The emperor looked at him for a moment or two before nodding his head. He knew very well that Seiran was capable of taking care of Shuurei. Not that Kouyuu is frail and all. But it was Seiran who knew how to handle that kind of situation properly. After all, he had proven to the emperor that he was worthy of the rank given to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's That Night

Shuurei had been done doing the dishes, as Seiran had helped her do the chores. He discreetly maintained his cool even though he knew something was up for his _ojou_ tonight. When Shouka announced that he was going to bed, Shuurei decided that Seiran should also go to bed. He smiled at her, and it made her blush. Then, he announced.

"_Ojou_, I think it is best that you go ahead and take your rest," Seiran told her. "After all, you had been busy the whole day. I think you are tired."

Shuurei shook her head. "I'm not yet tired, Seiran. I can manage," she replied. She had no idea that the emperor and his trusted allies were still outside, taking their guards up. And so, Seiran nodded at her remark and went out of the kitchen to go to his room.

At the dark of the night, The Thieves all crept up the walls of the household. One man crept up the window into Shuurei's room. He was the man that Ryuuren said knew where she reclined for the day. When he went to her bedside to abduct her, the girl was able to wake up, for she had noticed his footsteps. Sensing it was not Seiran, she screamed at the top of her voice. At that instant, Seiran went from behind the man and fought one-on-one with him. Shuurei didn't know that Seiran had been sleeping silently in her room all along. In her fright and in a distraught mind, she went out of the room, only to find out that the other thieves have infiltrated the house and had started to go to her to kidnap her. Unluckily for them, Ensei and the shogun showed up and fought the thieves. Even Kouyuu was outside, fighting with all his might even if he was not the perfect swordsman of any sort. The emperor was also fighting alongside him, so it was no problem. Just then, from the outside of the gates were men being thrown. The guys from the inside were astonished as to who would be that strong to throw in people just like that. Maybe Ryuuren, the emperor thought. Then, a small figure jumped in and landed in front of all the men fighting.

"Did you miss me?" the man said.

"Yogetsu…!" Ryuuki said.

Yogetsu, the alter ego of Eigetsu, started to fight up all the thieves in the backyard. He chided the emperor for not including him in the plan. He had heard all that they had been planning, and though he was so hurt that they didn't include him, he didn't take it too hard. After all, with a plan with that, and with some wine, he was always ready to crash the party.

From inside the house, Seiran and the other man were still having a duel when one of the men came and announced he had killed the two men who were fighting with them. Seiran didn't know it was Shuuei and Ensei he was talking about. The thief even had Shuurei in his arms.

"_Ojou_!" Seiran screamed when he saw the fainted girl in the other man's arms. And, like a lightning, the members of The Thieves all swiftly exited the window from Shuurei's room.

"_Ojou_!" Seiran screamed again.

But as the men jumped from the window, another guy came and slashed the man who had a duel with Seiran. It was Ryuuren. But he was slashed by the man who had Shuurei under his arms.

"Soul Friend #1!..." Ryuuren gasped for life.

"Hang in there, my friend," Seiran told him, a bit disturbed by the matter as well.

The other guys, Ryuuki, Kouyuu, Ensei, Yogetsu, and Shuuei all came in the room. It was false alarm that Ensei and the shogun were dead. Seiran jumped out of the window and ran after the man who had abducted Shuurei. Ryuuren told them about it that the emperor also went to the window and jumped out. Except for Shuuei and Kouyuu, the rest followed the emperor and the faithful henchman.

The man went as far as the woods to steal Shuurei away when the henchman came after him and slashed him at the back. But he proved to be Seiran's match, for he was able to evade the sword. The man dropped Shuurei and had a match with Seiran for hours.

"What do you want with my _Ojou_?" Seiran asked him.

"What do I want? What do I want?" the man sneered. "Nothing much but money. That's what we The Thieves are here for, are we not? We have heard that she had been the emperor's concubine a long time ago, and we had heard that he still gave her money. And since you and your comrades kill all of my men, might as well kill you with my own hands!"

The man charged for Seiran, who took the blow with ease. The silent henchman was simply smiling at the other person's foolishness and lack of information.

"And where did you get the idea that my _Ojou_ still receives money from the emperor?" Seiran asked. He, of course, did not tell the other person that Shuurei had already been the governor of Sa Province and that she had been making money with her own strength.

"Why? Did she not get any money all these time from the emperor? She is already the governor of the Sa Province, and everyone knows that," the thief said to Seiran. "But don't tell me that the emperor never provided for her even after she gave up being his concubine!"

To this, Seiran laughed. Shuurei was able to wake up to the sound of Seiran's laughter. It wasn't the sweet laugh she seldom hears. It was a jeering laugh only meant for enemies.

"And why would I tell you about those details?" Seiran told the man. "I am only her henchman. I am in no way able to know of any of her money matters, most especially when the emperor is part of the subject."

The man glared at Seiran for the latter had been making fun at him for his utter lack of intelligence reports. In his anger, he charged again at Seiran, who got his bow and arrow from behind him and shoot him straight at his heart, in front of Shuurei. As the man fell, he slashed Seiran at his arm, and he had a great deal of a wound as well. The man fell to the ground and died in an instant. Seiran looked at him for a minute, then shifted his gaze to Shuurei. She noticed the shift of his eyes, from that of a wicked man to that of a caring man.

"Seiran…," Shuurei told him.

He went over to her and knelt in front of her. With his caring voice, he asked, "Are you all right, _Ojou_?"

Shuurei got up and sat on the snowy ground. Despite the fact that it was snowing, Seiran was still able to chase the fast thief.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He said everyone is all right, and Lord Shouka didn't know a thing about it. Then, he fell, landing on her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Shadow, My Shoulder

Shuurei dragged Seiran to a nearby tree where she tended to his wounds. When Seiran woke up a few minutes after, he noticed her lying on his chest.

"Seiran, I am forever thankful to Kami-sama that He had given you to me," she told him.

He smiled when he heard those words. He knew he was always special to her, after her father of course.

She buried her face to his chest. She really loved the scent of his body, as if smelling it always brought her home. He was even a bit shocked when she caressed his fair face.

"I don't know what I would do to be able to thank you much, Seiran," she said. "All my life, you had always been there to comfort me. You have always been there when I was feeling lonely. It's as if you were the one giving me strength and giving me blood. It's as if you are my heart."

Seiran blushed hard when she said he was her heart. She saw his blush and felt the heat from his face.

"You are also there when I least expect it. You are my shadow, and you are my shoulder. I hope I could forever lean on your shoulder."

"_Ojou_ …," Seiran whispered.

Not far from them stood the emperor. He had arrived late, for he had stumble along the way, and his robe was full of snowy slush. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched his beloved Shuurei hugging his dear brother, Seien. Yes, he often felt jealous of Seiran, knowing how close the latter is with Shuurei. But he gave comfort to his thoughts, knowing that Shuurei had always been safe with Seiran. He, the emperor, might give her love, security, and money, but Seiran had more that what he could offer her. For Seiran had offered his life for her life, and he had often said he was not going away from home, as he had pledged to give his life for Shuurei and Lord Shouka.

"Are we going home now, _Ojou_?" Seiran asked Shuurei, who responded with a nod.

He got up and carried her in his arms despite the fact that he had been wounded from the battle. As he and Shuurei proceeded to go home, the emperor met them. Ryuuki showed Seiran a very solemn face. He could not dare be angry and jealous of Seiran, for he also adored and respected and loved him much, so much he had wanted to Seiran to go back to the palace and be Prince Seien again.

"I'm glad that Shuurei is all right," the emperor told Seiran.

"Your Highness…," Shuurei replied before fainting.

Ryuuki noticed Seiran's bandaged arm. He felt sorry for him and offered to carry Shuurei for him. Seiran hesitated.

"But Your Highness, I am tasked by you to always take care of _Ojou_—ne, Governor Kou. So let me please do my work as Your Highness has bestowed on me," Seiran said politely.

Ryuuki smiled. "Think of it this way, Seiran. I see that you are wounded, and I want to help. So, as a sign of deep respect, let me carry her for you, _Ani Ue _(Elder Brother)…"

Seiran handed his ladyship over to his younger brother's arms and they headed home. And on the way, even if Shuurei was in his arms, Ryuuki still couldn't get the fact out of his head that Seiran had always been her shadow, her shoulder, her heart…


End file.
